sfzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Overborg
As common as cybernetic augmentation has become, most people still cling to their organic form. They want to feel like an improved version of themselves, but not lose sight of their concept of self. There are a few, though, who really push augmentation to the limit, and take cybernetics past the point of self improvement into the new territory of a wholly cybernetic self. These are the overborgs. Wired to the core, these advanced cyborgs replace everything that can be cut out and thrive on the bleeding edge of tech. They push their artificial form to the limit and beyond, overclocking everything that can be, stripping down the flash and turning up the function beyond what is normally considered safe. Without an organic body to worry about, its easy to feel invulnerable. Prerequisites At least two cybernetic augmentations, Cyborg race. Alternate Class Features Extreme Augmentation (2nd) The overborg has replaced almost all of their body with a rare prosthetic frame to facilitate the installation of cybernetic augmentations. The overborg’s body is a symbol of an extreme commitment to augmentation, making cyberware vendors and surgeons more willing to work with him. Reduce the cost of any cybernetic augmentation of the overborg’s level or lower by 50%. Additionally, the overborg gains Toughness as a bonus feat. Overclocked Cyberware (4th) The overborg gains the ability to overclock cybernetic augmentations he has installed. Select one overclocked cyberware ability to learn at 4th level. If the class which the overborg archetype is applied to gains the option to select envoy improvisations, operative exploits, razor edges, or bonus Combat Feats, the overborg may select an overclocked cyberware ability in place of any of those abilities. The overborg may also select overclocked cyberware abilities as bonus feats gained as they increase in level. To select an overclocked cyberware ability the overborg must meet the prerequisites which usually include having an augmentation installed in a related system. Overclocking cyberware is strenuous. The overborg reduces his maximum Resolve Points by one for every overclocked cyberware ability he selects. This represents the investment of energy and will that maintaining and pushing such strain on your nervous system requires. Unstoppable (9th) The overborg gains a bonus to his saves equal to +1 per two overclocked cyberware abilities he possesses. Additionally, If an effect that grants a save would cause the overborg to be effected by a negative ‘condition’, the overborg may spend a Resolve Point to immediately make the save again, and keep the second roll even if it is worse. If successful, the overborg doesn’t suffer the condition, but still suffers any other effects of having failed the save. Overclocked Cyberware Abilities Overclocked Cyberarm * Prerequisites: arm or all arms systems cybernetic augmentations * Benefits: The overborg gains a +1 to melee attacks if one cybernetically augmented arm. +2 to two handed melee attacks if both arms are cybernetically augmented. Once per encounter, the overborg may roll a melee attack roll twice and take the better result. Overclocked Cyberbrain * Prerequisites: brain system cybernetic augmentation * Benefits: The overborg gains +1 to all Intelligence based skills. Once per day, the overborg may roll an intelligence based skill check twice and take the better roll. Overclocked Cyberears * Prerequisites: ears system cybernetic augmentation * Benefits: The overborg gains +1 to all Wisdom based skills. Once per day, the overborg may roll a Wisdom based skill check twice and take the better roll. Overclocked Cyberfeet * Prerequisites: foot or all feet's system cybernetic augmentation * Benefits: The overborg gains +5 ft of movement speed per cybernetically augmented foot (max 10 ft). Once per day, the overborg may take a guarded step as a reaction to an attack, even if he has already taken a guarded step, and gains a +5 to EAC and KAC against the attack the movement was made in reaction to. Overclocked Cyberhands * Prerequisites: hand or all hands system cybernetic augmentation * Benefits: The overborg gains a +1 to ranged attacks if one cybernetically augmented hand. +2 to two handed ranged attacks if both hands are cybernetically augmented. Once per encounter, the overborg may roll a ranged attack roll twice and take the better result. Overclocked Cyberheart * Prerequisites: heart system cybernetic augmentation, level 10 * Benefits: The overborg gains +1 hit point per 2 levels. Once per day, the overborg may, as a reaction, spend a Resolve Point and regain 1 hit point per 2 levels. Overclocked Cyberlegs * Prerequisites: leg or all legs system cybernetic augmentation * Benefits: The overborg gains +1 to all Dexterity based skills. Once per day, the overborg may roll a Dexterity based skill check twice and take the better roll. Overclocked Cyberlungs * Prerequisites: lungs system cybernetic augmentation, level 8 * Benefits: The overborg gains +1 stamina per level. Once per day, the overborg may, as a reaction, spend a Resolve Point and regain all stamina. Overclocked Cyberspine * Prerequisites: spinal column system cybernetic augmentation * Benefits: The overborg gains +1 to all Strength based skills. Once per day, the overborg may roll a Strength based skill check twice and take the better roll. Overclocked Cyberskin * Prerequisites: skin system cybernetic augmentation * Benefits: The overborg gains +1 to EAC and KAC. Once per day, the overborg may force an enemy to roll an attack twice and take the worse roll. Overclocked Cyberthroat * Prerequisites: throat system cybernetic augmentation * Benefits: The overborg gains +1 to all Charisma based skills. Once per day, the overborg may roll a Charisma based skill check twice and take the better roll. Category:Archetypes